Don't Leave Me
by becaachloe
Summary: Bechloe; One shot. Hello, this is my first story ever okay. So please rate and review :3 'after the iccas, Beca kissed Jesse, but she did not want the safer option. She wanted the perfect one.'


The ICCAs ended and the Bellas were exhilarated and satisfied. All those hard work had paid off afterall. Beca, being the leader of the Bellas now, led the girls down the stage as they wait for the results. As she got to the audience seats, Jesse got up and pulled her in.

"Told you, endings are the best part." Jesse laughed softly as they broke their kiss for air.

"You're such a nerd," Beca retorted before pulling him in again. She didn't know what she was doing. Her mind was blurry. She did like Jesse, right? Then why wasn't that feeling there? She didn't feel the kiss, she didn't feel anything. No sparks or not even a slightest bit of happiness. Beca tried pushing those thoughts out of her mind and kissed Jesse harder.

Just as Beca was about to break away from the kiss, her navy blue eyes met sparkling blue ones. She instantly released Jesse and reeled backwards.

"I...I'm sorry I" Beca stuttered as Jesse stared at her with worried eyes.

"What's the problem, babe?" Jesse asked while wrapping his arms around Beca and pulling her in again. Beca turned and saw Chloe leaving in a hurry.

"Shit, Jesse." Beca muttered. She pulled herself out of Jesse's embrace and took a few steps away from him.

"I...I'm sorry this was all wrong." Beca said quickly before rushing after Chloe.

"No, Chloe come back. Chloe please, Chlo!" Beca panted as she ran after Chloe. She looked around in the hallways and caught a flash of red at the corners of the corridor.

"Chlo? Chloe come out please." Beca pleaded softly as she slowly padded to Chloe. Before she even reach her, she heard a muffled 'go away'. Beca continued towards the redhead as she heard sobbing echoing through the enclosed area.

"Beca I said go away!" Chloe stood up angrily and sprinted off again as Beca gently touched her shoulder. She heard Beca calling out her name as she ran through the double doors of the competition center and towards the tour bus that they rented to get here.

Beca stared towards the doors, and watched as they swung and finally stopped. She backed up towards a wall and sank towards the ground, holding her face in her hands and her elbows dug into her thighs.

It hurt. This hurts. Her heart ached. Beca clutched her hair as she whispered to herself, "I like Jesse don't I? Not Chloe. Not Chloe. Not Chl..." She should've seen this all from the beginning. Right from the start, it was Chloe who looked out for her. It was Chloe who helped her. It was Chloe who made her feel those butterflies in her stomach. It was Chloe who invaded her personal space. It was Chloe all along. Not Jesse. Not anyone else. She needed to make things right. She didn't need Jesse. She needed Chloe. She would never admit it but she enjoyed when Chloe hugged her, when Chloe invades her personal space. But when Jesse does it, it feels wrong and out of place. She should've seen it.

Beca stood up shakily, her legs weak from squatting down for so long. She stumbled towards the double doors that Chloe ran through and towards their bus. The girls were already there, getting everyone ready for the journey back to Barden. Beca forced a smile and strode towards them with as much cheerfulness as she could muster.

"Where'd you go shawshank?" Amy nudged her as she boarded the bus. Beca shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the seat she previously took. She noticed Chloe sitting two seats away from her, with her earpiece on, staring out of the window as Amy pulled out of the parking lot in the competition center. Chloe's eyes were puffy and red, her chest moving quickly as she tried her best to conceal her sobs. They didn't go unnoticed by Beca though.

Three hours later, they arrived back at Barden. Amy pulled their bus up in a parking lot and shouted, "Yo nerds, destination Barden. Everybody off."

Chloe was the first to move off. She quickly gathered her belongings and walked down the bus. Without looking back, Chloe picked up speed as she brisk walked towards her shared apartment with Aubrey.

"Chlo! Chloe please slow down, Chlo?" Beca rushed down the bus as she whispered loudly in Chloe's direction.

Annoyed, Chloe turned around angrily and started, "Look Beca what do you want? I'm tired and I just want to go back to my room and sleep, just go away will you." She wasn't asking. She was insisting, but just as she was about to turn in the direction of her apartment, she caught a glimpse of Beca's dark blue eyes, glistening with tears.

"Please, Chloe I just want to talk. I promise five minutes please I won't take up much of yo...your time." Beca choked as she rubbed her eyes angrily before facing Chloe again. She didn't cry. Beca Mitchell did not cry. Not for any reason. She didn't cry when her parents divorced. She didn't cry when she felt alone and needed company. But now she was tearing up. No. Beca swallowed the lump in her throat as she opened her mouth to speak again, "Chloe please? Just come to my dorm for a while?" She whispered through the tears that were threatening to spill.

Seeing Beca's face almost broke Chloe. Chloe's heart ached as she saw how fragile and small the younger girl looked right at that moment. She nodded her head quickly while trying to keep her own tears in.

Beca led Chloe to her dorm, even though Chloe already knew where it was, from the countless times she had been there. Beca entered the room and was relieved that Kimmy Jin wasn't anywhere in sight, like she needed more trouble right now. She gestured for Chloe to sit on her bed as she closed the door softly behind them.

"Look I don't know what you're planning on doing now but please make it fast. I'm tired and I want to go back." Chloe said as loudly as she could in that situation. Beca walked over gingerly towards Chloe and voted against sitting next to her on the bed. Instead, she dragged er chair out and say on it, staring at Chloe.

"Are you gonna say something or what?" Chloe broke the silence between them. Beca jolted into attention as she sat up straighter.

"Ye.." Beca cleared her throat and continued, "I mean, yes. Look Chloe I want you to let me speak. Let me say what I have to say and when I'm done, you can go okay I wo...I won't disturb you after this just please, will you listen to me?"

Chloe tried hard not to break down from the look that Beca was giving her. It looked like Chloe had kicked a puppy. Chloe put on a strong front and nodded her head.

Beca stared uncertainly at Chloe before starting to speak again. "Okay, Chloe I need to let you know, that since the start, you have been the one there for me. There's no easier way to put this and I know I hurt you. I kissed Jesse because I was scared. Scared that this wasn't going to turn out well. I wanted a fairytale ending. I wanted a safe ending not the perfect ending." Beca looked up from the floor and saw tears brimming in Chloe's eyes. Chloe blinked them away and motioned for Beca to continue.

"I knew when I kissed Jesse that it was wrong. This whole thing was wrong. He wasn't the one I wanted. He wasn't the one I needed. It was this certain bubbly redhead who barged into my shower and cajoled me into joining an a capella group. It was her all along. Every time I look into her eyes, I feel all my problems sink away. She makes me forget everything, all my insecurities and doubts. I don't push away from her touch like I do for most people, even Jesse and my parents. I enjoy hugging her. And I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for her." Beca paused as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She swiped her hand against her cheek and cleaned the tear.

"I...I don't even know if she feels the same way about m...me I don't know if she would accept me even as her friend after all this. I'm scared I don't know what to do. I really really li...like her and I don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose her like I lose everyone else. People all leave they all leave I don't want her to leave me. Ever. I need her in my life." Beca managed to choke out before breaking down. She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in between her knees as she sobbed softly, trying to force her tears back in.

"Beca. Becs." Chloe whispered. She was crying too. Her heart beating faster than the speed of light as tears rolled down her smooth cheek profusely. Beca lifted her head slightly too peek at Chloe. Upon seeing her tear stained face, Beca lowered her head again and mumbled through her hands, " I'm sorry. I'm sorry Chloe please don't leave. You probably find me disgusting now. I'm sorry I'm sorry..."

Chloe felt her heart break at these words. She let out an audible cry and spoke again.

"Beca, come here." Chloe whimpered as she feebly stretched her arms out. Beca looked up and saw Chloe inviting her into her arms. Beca slowly unfurled herself from her chair and climbed onto her bed slowly. She crawled over to Chloe and placed herself cautiously on Chloe's lap, as Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller, trembling girl.

"Beca, right from the start, I knew you had something in you. I wanted to get close to you, I wanted you to be...to be mine."Chloe whispered softly as she felt Beca's body wracking up in sobs. She wrapped her arms tighter around the brunette and continued.

"I thought you weren't into girls. I thought you liked Jesse. And when you kissed him at the ICCAs, I knew I was giving myself false hope. I was angry with myself. I wanted you, I was selfish and at that moment, I knew I couldn't have you. And it broke me" Chloe confessed. She felt Beca's body shaking as her sobs became more audible as time passed.

"I love you Beca, and I don't want to lose you either. You mean the world to me. I want you to be mine. I don't want to leave you ever again." Chloe finished off as she gripped onto the younger girl, who was curled up on her lap.

Beca tensed up as Chloe said the word 'love'. Never in her life had she felt this way. She grew up in a broken family, nothing ever worked out for her and now, she felt like she had the world. She looked up and blue met blue as their eyes instantly connected with each other.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me." Beca whimpered as she clung onto Chloe's shirt and pressed herself even closer to Chloe's body. Beca buried her head into the crook of Chloe's neck and started sobbing again, unable to hold it in any longer.

Chloe just held Beca impossibly closer as both girls let their tears fall freely. They sat on Beca's bed in comfortable silence as their sobs subsided eventually. Beca was falling asleep when she felt Chloe pull away. Fear immediately engulfed her as she started to panic. Nobody ever stays. You're not worth it. You're a loser. No one wants you. Beca heard those voices in her head, chiding her.

"Don't leave me, Chlo, I'm sorry please." Beca whimpered as she desperately clawed at Chloe's shirt and another tear fell from her eye. Chloe looked down at Beca's tiny frame and shivering form as she picked the small girl up again into her lap.

"I was going to lay us down." Chloe stated as she pulled Beca in. "Shh baby, sh come on, we're both tired."

Beca stared numbly at Chloe and spoke softly, "Cou...Could you call me that again?"

"Baby. Baby. Come here, let's sleep?" Chloe replied quietly as she pulled Beca down into Beca's bed. Beca allowed Chloe to cover them both with her duvet as she sunk into Chloe's warm embrace.

"I love you, baby." Chloe whispered as she pressed a soft kiss on the back of Beca's neck. "I love you, baby." Beca repeated softly as her eyes drifted shut. That night, both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces, finally content with what they had.


End file.
